The convergence of computing and entertainment continues to provide new content and options for consumers. For example, cable and satellite subscribers can now access broadcast television programs and other on-demand content media through their set-top boxes. In one offering, on-demand service allows a user to select content for viewing from a library of content media, wherein any content is available for viewing at any time and can be paused, saved, rewound, etc. (as opposed to a broadcast television program that is only available at a scheduled time and duration).
On-demand media is ideal for those who actively want to control the content they view. A user interface allows users to search through one or more large databases of available content media so that the user can select only the content they are interested in viewing, precisely when they are interested in viewing that content. However, some users are less discerning about what they watch, and may not be interested in having to actively search for and select content. Their preference would be to have content that they enjoy provided to them with minimal effort on their part.
Some such viewers prefer broadcast television over video on demand content for this reason. With broadcast television, the content is determined by the broadcaster, and continuously broadcast in an unending transmission. Some people will select a particular broadcast television channel that they like, and will watch whatever content is broadcast on that channel. If a viewer does not like particular content on that channel, they either need to sit through it, change to a different channel or stop watching altogether. The viewers have limited, if any, ability to change the content provided by the respective broadcast channels.
Some Internet radio or video content stations offer a continuous stream of content and accept feedback from users on the content they would like to receive. However, even in these scenarios, the users do not make the ultimate decision as to what content is streamed. That decision is made by the content providers.